


Navel Maneuvers

by OrangeRaven989



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRaven989/pseuds/OrangeRaven989
Summary: Annette and Constance try doing body shots to see what all the fuss is about. Messes are made.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 6





	Navel Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is such a fun ship to write. And Annette and Constance work so hard, they deserve some E-rated silliness. Once again continuing the trend of all my Annette/Constance fics implying that Annette can hear Hilda and Marianne banging through the walls.
> 
> Also I hate this title but it's so stupidly punny and perfect that I can't change it in good faith.

Constance raised an eyebrow at Annette, eyes wide, a look on her face that wasn’t particularly _shocked_ , per se, but rather intrigued. “Body shots?” she asked.

Annette’s cheeks were beet red. “Uh, well… I mean, Hilda said they were super fun, so I figured we could… try… it?”

She held a bottle of vodka in her hand—one that had been quite hard to come by, since any alcohol other than shitty beer had grown scarce after the war started. They’d only been dating for a month, and already Annette had grown tired of tolerating the selection at the tavern in Abyss. So she didn’t mind splurging just a little. But then she ran into Hilda on the way back from town, and… well, their conversation got a little juicy.

Constance smirked. “I admit, I would not have expected Marianne to do something so scandalous, but then again Hilda is probably too irresistible.” She tilted her head. “Though I suppose it is not fair to assume that she’s as shy and delicate in bed as she is otherwise.”

“I hear them sometimes,” Annette mumbled, pointing up at the ceiling, beyond which Hilda’s room and, more importantly, Hilda’s _bed_ sat. “Marianne isn’t exactly quiet.”

Constance’s eyes widened further. “Oh my.”

Annette cleared her throat, thumbing the cap on the bottle of vodka. “So… what do you think?” she asked, smiling. “Wanna try?”

“Why, of course!” Constance replied, clapping her hands and beaming. “Drinking and sex with my girlfriend? How could I refuse?”

“W-well, I mean, it might be a total failure and kill the mood, so…” Annette chewed her lip. Constance throwing the word _girlfriend_ around recently definitely got her hot and bothered, and the idea of putting her mouth on Constance’s body, and Constance doing the same… well, it certainly took the temperature up a few notches. They’d been intimate once already, though it wasn’t anything mind-blowing. Just standard, vanilla, first-time-with-a-new-partner stuff. But now, oh Goddess. This could be fun.

“Oh, Annie,” Constance replied, “do stop with that.” She laughed that very Constance laugh. “And even if it is a total failure, at least we’ll be drunk!”

Annette couldn’t help but chuckle. Constance was always able to put her at ease over when it came to her insecurities. She didn’t question it—it was good for her, after all. And Constance was as much as perfectionist as she was herself, so if she wasn’t worried, then Annette shouldn’t be worried. Probably.

“So…”

Constance raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

“Should we… get started?” Annette continued, blushing at the immediate nod from her partner. She popped the cap off the bottle and held it to her nose. It was strong, and she winced before leaning back in and sniffing again. Much nicer than the cheap beer, for sure. She could use some spiced ginger to go with it, but she wasn’t about to be picky. She raised her eyebrows in Constance’s direction. “Wanna lie back?”

She shook her head. “If you would be so kind as to allow me to go first, Annie?” she asked, a devilish grin on her lips.

The grin was so familiar—she’d seen it on Mercie’s face so many times. Made sense, since she and Constance were close childhood friends. Annette wondered who it came from originally. But her stomach knotted up as she imagined Constance running her tongue over her flesh. A chill raced up her spine.

“O-okay, sure,” she said, voice wavering just a bit. She set the bottle down on the desk and stepped over to her bed, slowly unbuttoning her dress with shaky fingers in the process. A noise from her girlfriend’s direction made her freeze.

“Hold on,” Constance said. Annette glanced back, her face asking the silent question. It was Constance’s turn to blush. “If you don’t mind… may I do the honors?”

Annette squeaked. “You want to undress me?”

“It is… like opening a present,” Constance replied, her own voice just a little shaky.

Annette felt her stomach drop through the floor, but she managed a nod and proceeded to lie down on the bed. Constance approached, her eyes hungry and her cheeks flushed much more than Annette had expected. Though outwardly she was always so confident (sunshine notwithstanding), Annette did suspect that there was a shy vulnerability underneath. It was cute to see it poke its head out every so often.

Constance took up where Annette had left off, unbuttoning the remainder of her dress and pulling it open, exposing Annette’s pale stomach and simple blue underwear. Annette lifted herself up enough that Constance could push the dress off her shoulders, then tugged it out from underneath her and cast it aside. Annette lay, chest and stomach heaving, her pulse already rapid. Goddess, if this was all it took, she had no idea how she’d last through the actual _body shot_ part. The thought of Constance’s lips, her tongue… she shivered again. Damn, it was good to be in a relationship. She needed this bad.

“Stay still, now,” Constance said, reaching for the bottle.

Annette swallowed hard. This was going to get messy, and they both knew it. But who cared. It was going to be fun, and a bit thrilling, and kinky and silly, but fun. And in the middle of a war, silly kinky fun was absolutely warranted every once in a while. Constance leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss into Annette’s jaw, making her briefly tense up. Then a fingertip traced the line from her lips to her neck, then down to her chest, stopping at the fabric of her bra. Annette shivered again.

“Here I go.” Constance pulled back and held the bottle over Annette’s quivering belly. Annette sucked in a breath, struggling to keep still, watching as the bottle tipped and a thin trickle of liquid began to pour from it. She twitched as it began to fill her belly button, squealing at the sensation and making it spill over just a bit. Constance pulled back, eyeing her work with a wry smile, and Annette trembled, waiting. Slowly Constance lowered her head and pressed her lips into the soft flesh, surrounding Annette’s navel and drawing the liquid into her mouth. Annette jumped at the press of her tongue into the orifice, licking up any remaining drops and sending Annette into a ticklish tizzy. Her toes curled.

Then Constance sat upright, a grimace on her face. “Wow,” she said. “I must be so accustomed to watered-down beer that I can hardly tolerate such strong liquor.”

Annette took a deep breath, her stomach tingling. “Flavor too harsh?”

Constance nodded. “The vodka, of course,” she added. “Not you.”

She squirmed a bit at the thought of Constance considering the flavor of her body, her breathing growing heavy. “Um,” she said, chewing her lip. “I do have a sugar bowl on my desk, if that would help.”

Constance pondered for a moment. “It likely would,” she replied. “Though might I ask why you have a sugar bowl readily available?”

Annette flushed. “It’s for tea!” she insisted. “It’s not like I just eat raw sugar or anything. I’m not Lysithea…”

Constance beamed. “Of course.” She went off to fetch the sugar, and Annette continued squirming just a bit. Her stomach was intensely ticklish, her navel especially so, and the thought of Constance going in for round two was… well, not exactly _evil_ , but certainly minorly villainous. It was a vicious dilemma—she very much did not like being tickled, usually, unless it was _really_ sexy or something, but whatever… but she loved loved _loved_ the feeling of Constance’s tongue and lips on her skin.

Constance, of course, knew none of this and could hardly be blamed, but it still felt evil. Just so evil and sexy and evil. But then she smiled, remembering she’d have her turn soon. Getting to put her mouth on her girlfriend’s body. Honestly, she didn’t realize just how thirsty she was until they started dating. Relationships were far and away a bottom priority for her and likely most others when the war started. But now that she _could_ , she wanted to nonstop.

She yelped at the touch of Constance’s tongue on her stomach again, licking a circle around the rim of her navel before sprinkling the sugar on it. Then she licked another line up Annette’s stomach toward her ribs and sprinkled some sugar on that, too.

Constance continued to beam. “All right, time to fill you up again!”

“D-don’t say it like that,” she managed between labored breaths.

Annette shivered as she felt the vodka pour into her belly button again, followed shortly by Constance’s warm tongue licking the rim of sugar before dipping in and slurping the liquor out. She finished by licking the sugar leading up toward her chest, but her tongue kept going—over the fabric of her bra, up toward her collarbone, and then on to her lips. Annette’s eyes went wide as she took Constance’s tongue into her mouth, and she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close. The kiss lasted a good long moment before they parted, Constance smacking her lips with a smile.

“That was much, much tastier.”

She was still tingling all over, especially in her navel, her abdominal muscles spasming just a bit at the stimulation. Her eyes fluttered shut as a wave washed over her. Then they popped open again at the feeling of a hand at her hip, thumb stroking her lower tummy, fingers gently tickling her side. Then the pinky finger slipped under the fabric of her panties and tugged lightly enough that nothing happened, save for the chills it sent up her spine.

“H-hold on,” Annette gasped. “Don’t forget, I get a turn, too!”

“Certainly, my dear,” Constance cooed. “You seem very eager.”

Annette grinned mischievously. “Well, I mean, you look pretty tasty.”

Constance smiled. “Oho, your words do flatter me, but can your tongue live up to its promises?”

Annette hopped up off the bed and motioned for her girlfriend to take her place. She wanted so badly to come back with some clever line, but she was just a little too giddy at the thought of licking Constance to waste brainpower on cheeky retorts. She had no idea if Constance was ticklish, but she hoped she was. Maybe that made her a villain, too, but evil was sexy after all.

She took her time in stripping the clothing from her girlfriend’s body, leaving her in her purple underwear, then gently pushing her down to the mattress. Constance stretched herself out, like a cat, eyes closed and lips permanently smiling. Annette stared for a moment at the soft, pale skin of the body stretched before her. Flawless. Smooth and clear, unlike her own (though she certainly didn’t hate her freckles). She wanted to touch, caress, kiss, lick, devour every inch. But she restrained herself. She needed to take it slow.

So she tucked an orange lock of hair behind her ear and leaned down, her tongue just barely grazing the skin of Constance’s stomach as she traced the rim of her navel. Constance sucked in, but Annette’s hands gripped her hips and held her still. She licked another line below her navel and a third up the center of her stomach toward her breasts, then pulled back and sprinkled the sugar over the spots.

Constance breathed in sharp. “Extra sugar?”

“Extra sugar.” Annette winked. “Mostly ‘cause I just wanna lick you more.”

“Valid.”

“Hold still,” Annette continued, reaching for the bottle and sniffing it. She recoiled. Goddess, it was strong. She almost never indulged in drinking alcohol straight from the bottle, opting instead for mixed cocktails. But this technically wasn’t straight from the bottle, now was it? She held it over Constance’s stomach and slowly tipped it over, letting the liquid pour out. She missed her target and a drop landed just to the left of the navel, prompting a tiny gasp as it landed and began to run down toward the bedsheets. Annette quickly leaned in and licked it up, her devilish grin returning.

“I daresay that was on purpose, Annie.”

The grin widened. “Maybe.” Then she giggled. “Actually, it really wasn’t,” she continued, cheeks flushing. “Lemme try again.”

She lined it up and began pouring once more, this time hitting her target and watching Constance’s belly button fill with the liquid. Constance breathed carefully, the puddle rippling slightly, but managed to hold still. She looked absolutely delectable.

Annette licked her lips, still staring, leaving Constance to squirm a bit in anticipation. Then she lowered her head and got to work, first licking the line of sugar on her lower belly before rimming the navel and slurping out the vodka. Her mouth burned with the liquid, but she quickly dragged her tongue up the line of sugar and stopped between Constance’s breasts, pressing a firm, wet kiss into her chest. She looked up and caught her girlfriend’s eye without lifting her head.

“That was… quite a thrill,” she said through labored breaths.

Annette smiled against her skin, her throat still burning from the vodka. “You seemed to enjoy it well enough,” she replied. “Now stay still, I get to do another one.”

“Huh?”

“You got two,” Annette said before kissing her chest again. “Just ‘cause you didn’t like the first one doesn’t mean it didn’t count.”

Constance huffed. “Then you should have to do it without the sugar.”

“I mean, I _can_ , but… don’t you wanna feel the sugar getting licked off your tummy?”

Constance’s face flushed crimson. “Y-yes…” She bit her lip, as if trying to piece a sentence together but getting distracted by the thought of Annette’s tongue. Annette watched from her spot, still planting the occasional kiss, enjoying every moment of her girlfriend’s fluster. It wasn’t easy to catch Constance off guard like this—she’d only accomplished it one other time, when they were intimate. But that meant a pattern was emerging. Annette kept grinning. Did she really have some kind of ability to get Constance all hot and bothered?

“Use your words, sweetie,” she prompted.

Constance groaned just a little. “You… just say things, as if it were nothing! Have you no shame?”

Annette giggled. “Shame? About licking booze out of your belly button?” She scooted up so that her face was just inches away from her girlfriend’s. “But it’s so… harmless! And besides, you were the one who was so eager to get started, remember?”

Constance went back to her beaming. “Ah yes, and you seem to have grown quite enthusiastic about it, have you not?”

Annette’s cheeks burned. “Well, I can see why Hilda recommended it.”

Constance replied with a simple “hmm” as Annette repositioned herself to pour another shot. She sprinkled the sugar—slightly more erratically, this time, covering a fair portion of her girlfriend’s stomach—and then filled the makeshift shot glass once more. This time she went for a direct attack, glomping the navel with her lips and sucking hard, drawing out the sharp liquid in one slurp before digging her tongue in to lick up any leftovers. Constance squealed but Annette paid her no mind, instead dragging her tongue across the length of her stomach to lick up as much sugar as she could. Soon Annette felt her girlfriend’s fingers in her hair, holding her in place as she vacuumed the grains into her mouth. When she was done she sat up, panting.

Constance was also panting, lips pulled into her mouth, chest heaving. It was a sight to behold.

“Your turn,” Annette chirped.

Constance took a breath. “Annie,” she said, “might we try a different approach? I must admit that this does not seem to be an efficient way to get us adequately intoxicated.”

“Not with that attitude,” Annette pouted. Then she raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“Take off your bra.”

Annette’s eyes went wide. “Huh?”

“Humor me,” she continued, sitting up. “Uncover your chest, with haste!”

“Um, okay,” Annette replied, reaching around to unhook her bra. After a brief moment she pulled it from her chest and tossed it to the floor, the tip of her nose burning. She watched Constance’s eyes trace lines over her skin, her exposed breasts, drinking them in. Then her hand slowly reached out and took hold of one, gently squeezing, causing Annette to breathe in sharply and chomp down on her lip. “Do you… like… them?”

Constance glanced up, an expression on her face that seemed baffled that Annette would even ask such a thing. “Why, of course I like them. They shall do perfectly.”

Annette’s stomach was doing backflips, and she squeaked just a bit when Constance took the other breast in her other hand and pushed them together, leaving only a small space between them.

“Now, pour the liquor between them, and I shall drink it off your chest,” she said with that dumb fucking smile she always wore. That smile so full of pride at her own genius.

Well, Annette had to admit, it was a bit genius.

“You know I’m super clumsy, right?” Annette added. “I might make a mess.”

“Then make a mess.”

Hard to argue with that. She reached for the bottle, hand shaking, and held it just over her chest. Wincing, she leaned back a bit and tipped it over, letting the liquid spill out onto her skin and run down between her breasts, over her ribs, and into Constance’s waiting mouth. She twitched at the sensation of her girlfriend’s tongue lapping the vodka off her ribs, holding back ticklish giggles. She certainly didn’t get all of it, and Annette could feel the trickling liquor running past Constance’s mouth and down her stomach, probably dripping onto the sheets. But Constance kept at it, licking upward, between her breasts as Annette pulled the bottle back, laving her tongue over every inch and beyond, kissing her breasts and pinching the nipples with her teeth. Annette could hardly contain the yelps that bubbled up in her throat.

Finally Constance sat back, beaming still. Annette panted, her whole body tingling now, breathing heavy, eyes locked on her girlfriend’s evil grin. Goddess, she was cruel with her tongue. Not that Annette was any different, but still. It wasn’t actually evil, but it _felt_ evil. Like, there wasn’t any vodka on her nipples. So evil. Sexy and evil. Annette gritted her teeth.

“Shall I assume that you wish to take a turn?” Constance asked, tilting her head.

Annette scoffed. “Um, of course! Lemme see ‘em!”

Constance complied, removing her own bra and baring her breasts for Annette’s viewing pleasure. They were… kind of perfect, actually. Annette couldn’t tell if she was drooling or not. She certainly couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“Should I take your staring as proof that they are to your liking?”

Annette cleared her throat. “Uh, yep,” she managed, almost literally drooling. “Do me a favor and hold them up a bit?”

Constance chuckled quietly, cupping her breasts and lifting them, pressing them together as she had Annette’s moments ago. She leaned back and Annette scooted closer, bottle in hand. It was already about a third empty, but that just meant they had plenty more to play with. She was under no delusion that there would be any vodka left over by the end of the night, though how much of it ended up drenching the bedsheets was up for debate. Breathing in, Constance puffed her chest out, and Annette slowly poured a small amount onto her breasts. The liquid immediately began running in every direction, but Annette quickly darted in with her tongue to lick up as much as she could, following the trail as it curved down the slope of her chest and onto her ribs. She poured a bit more and chased it with her tongue, over the perky nipples and around the sides of the breasts, occasionally nipping with her teeth. Constance made all kinds of noises, squirming but keeping hold of her breasts and letting Annette do her work.

She gently pushed Constance back a little more, pouring another round down her chest and through her cleavage, letting it run over her ribs and onto her stomach before diving in to lick it up. Another quick pour went back into her belly button, overflowing slightly and running down toward her panties, which Annette caught just at the hem before licking back up to Constance’s navel to suck out the rest. Constance, meanwhile, had fallen back against the pillows with a noticeable moan, her hands slowly massaging her own breasts as Annette’s tongue scraped further down. She groaned loud when Annette hooked a finger into her panties.

Annette tugged down, pulling them just far enough away that she could see how wet her girlfriend had become. She was practically dripping. Annette leaned in, hesitantly, her eyes slowly glancing back up toward Constance, wordlessly asking for consent. Constance gave a hurried nod, and Annette tugged the panties down to her knees before scooting closer and making contact.

Her tongue teased the puffy red lips, licking her inner thighs and circling the entrance over and over. The squeals coming from Constance and the shuddering and twitching of her core and her thighs was just delightful, and soon Annette couldn’t stop herself from pressing her face in. She quickly found Constance’s clit, flicking it with her tongue before grabbing it with her lips. Constance nearly screamed but managed to slap her hand over her mouth in time. Deep down Annette wondered if Hilda was upstairs listening, but she let the thought die as she brought her tongue up against Constance’s slick entrance. She pushed in.

It didn’t take long for Constance to burst into Annette’s mouth, and Annette quickly slurped it all up as if it were another shot of vodka. She pulled back, glancing over at the bottle which was now almost two-thirds empty. Her head was starting to spin just a bit. Now that the blood was rushing, she could feel the alcohol starting to take effect. Constance was surely feeling it too.

She stirred, lowering her hand back to her breast and fondling herself once more. Soon she realized what she was doing and flushed beet red.

“My word, Annette,” she managed, “your tongue is simply exquisite.”

Annette lowered her eyes. “I’m… glad you like it.”

Constance sat up, and Annette could see her eyes wander toward the bottle as well. She cleared her throat. “Seems as though we still have more alcohol to consume.”

Annette bit her lip. “I could use a break,” she replied. “I’m starting to feel it.”

Constance beamed again. “That means you’re just getting started!”

“What about you?”

The grin returned. “I am certainly ready to imbibe more,” she said. “So if you’ll be a dear and lie back for me, I’d like to show you what my own tongue is capable of!”

Annette flushed and narrowed her eyes. “Should I preemptively take my panties off?”

“Only if you don’t want them to be torn from your hips later.”

“Valid.”

She lay back and pulled off her panties, then stretched out fully naked before Constance’s hungry eyes. Constance leaned in and spread Annette’s legs, drawing heavy breaths and a soft cooing sound. Annette braced for impact but instead Constance moved up and pressed a kiss against Annette’s chest before licking her way across her breasts and down to her stomach. She poured a little bit of booze over Annette’s stomach before quickly slurping it up, preventing any of it from dripping down to the sheets. She poured some more into the navel and licked it out slowly, each stroke of the tongue pressing in deep and tickling her at her core. Annette winced. Constance definitely knew how ticklish she was—she’d figured it out and was now using it against her. Well, not that it was a problem or anything… she was simply using it to her advantage to turn Annette into a writhing mess. Because Annette had certainly become a writhing mess.

Constance inched downward, slipping a finger into Annette’s already dripping slit, while her tongue pressed a hard line down toward her clit. Constance pushed a second finger in, curling them, and began to tongue her clit directly, flicking over and over with the very tip. Annette growled, something deep and guttural she didn’t know she had in her, and with the tiniest bit of her remaining senses she could have sworn she heard a noise up above, from Hilda’s room. Honestly, if that bitch was actually listening right now… well, that was future Annette’s problem. Annette quickly palmed her own breasts and squeezed hard as Constance worked her clit over with her tongue while steadily fingering her.

She lasted longer than she expected, but eventually she couldn’t stop herself from releasing all over Constance’s hand. Constance inched down to lick up the mess, and before long she was up beside Annette, pressing her lips into her jaw and then up to meet her mouth. Their tongues meshed, and Annette lost herself in the sensation. When they parted they looked into each other’s eyes, smiling and blushing like school kids.

“Well that was certainly an adventure,” Constance said, her voice low. She lowered her head and nuzzled Annette’s shoulder.

Annette slowly brought her hand up to stroke her girlfriend’s hair. “Sure was,” she replied. “Though my head’s starting to hurt a bit.”

“Yes,” Constance replied. “Alcohol will do that.”

“We still have some left.”

She looked up, catching Annette’s eye. “Are you suggesting you’re ready for a second round?”

Annette giggled. “I don’t know if we have enough for that, but… we could always improvise.”

Constance chuckled as well, nuzzling closer. “All right, well, you’ll need to give me a minute to recover.” She pressed her lips into Annette’s shoulder. “You truly are enthusiastic, aren’t you? We’ll need to tell Hilda how much of a success this was.”

Annette’s eyes drifted up to the ceiling. “Well… I think she already knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter: [OrangeRaven989](https://twitter.com/OrangeRaven989)


End file.
